Needle-based interventions are commonplace. These may be used for a variety of percutaneous diagnostic and therapeutic interventions. However, ensuring that the needle, cannula, or other instrument makes it to the desired target while following a desired path is often nontrivial. Inaccuracy may come from various causes including needle deflection, tissue deformation, target motion, patient motion, or other sources. Many needles have asymmetric tip shapes, such as a beveled tip and/or cannula. In some cases, these tips cause asymmetric forces on the needle that cause it to deflect as it is inserted. This deflection in many cases is undesirable and results in errors in needle placement. However, some clinicians use the asymmetric tip forces to their advantage and actively control or steer the needle path during insertion by rotating the bevel direction. Further, others have attempted continuous rotation or drilling of a needle to ensure that it follows a straight insertion path.